


Kun saapuu ukkonen, olet se jota satutetaan

by Asher_the_tired_rat



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Canon sano vitut, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Overstimulation, Paskat murteet, Past Sexual Abuse, Rokka ei ole täysi kusimulkku, Sinkkonen tarvii terapiaa, Verbal Humiliation
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_the_tired_rat/pseuds/Asher_the_tired_rat
Summary: Sinkkonen on ollut tikku Rokan perseessä jo jonkin aikaa, mutta kaikki on aivan liikaa Petroskoissa. Rokka tosin sai enemmän vääpeliltä kuin odotti.
Relationships: Antti Rokka/Sinkkonen
Kudos: 9





	Kun saapuu ukkonen, olet se jota satutetaan

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä on ollut tekeillä jo jonkin aikaa, en vaa löytäny motivaatiota saada loppuun  
> Täsä se ny kuinteki on  
> Hahmot on väpän, ei mun  
> Teen vaa puhtaasta rakkaudesta, en rahasta  
> (Kyllä kaikki mun otsikot on biisi referenssejä)

Saatanan vääpeli, ei tuo saatanan hevosmies tiennyt mistään mitään. Ensin tämä oli yrittänyt pakottaa hänet ja Tassun nukkumaan eri huoneissa, ja sitten vielä kehdannut viedä ongelman Lammiolle. Aivan kuin tämä itse ei olisi tuottanut tarpeeksi ongelmia. Eihän heidän erottaminen käynyt päinsä, naapurimiehiä kun kerran olivat. Yksinäinen ilme joka oli Tassun kasvoille tämän jälkeen ilmestynyt, oli tarpeeksi saamaan puheliaamman kaksikosta suuntaamaan kohti Sinkkosta puhuttelemaan tätä. Ei hän toista satuttaa haluaisi, mutta jos sanat eivät kerran tepsineet, oli tekojen aika. Rokka suuntasi miehen Petroskoi asuntoa kohti, tämän osoitteen hän oli jo aikaisemmin päivällä saanut Rahikaiselta selville. Sotamies tuntui tietävän lähes kaiken mitä koko Petroskoissa tapahtui. Alikersantti ei välttämättä halunnut tietää miten. Vääpeli majoittui pienessä kerrostalossa joka oli hieman erillään muista, samassa rakennuksessa ei edes majoittunut muita sotilaita. Rokka veti lakkiaan syvemmälle silmiensä päälle, jos joku hänet tunnistaisi, ei hyvää seuraisi. 

Kerrostalon ulko-ovea ei oltu lukittu, upseeri oli todennäköisesti unohtanut sen lukita. Ehkä toinen kuvitteli ettei se olisi tarpeellista, vastuutonta tämä kaikki kuitenkin oli. Tuskin ovessa edes lukkoa ylipäätäänsä oli. Rokka hiipi äänettömästi portaita ylös kolmanteen kerrokseen, jossa hän huomasi hennon keltaisen valon pilkistävän ensimmäisen oven alta. Tämä sen täytyi olla, ei muitakaan täällä enää asustanut. Mies kokeili taas kerran lukkoa, vääpeli oli jättänyt tämänkin lukitsematta. Raottaessaan ovea auki hieman, pystyi Rokka kuulemaan ääniä jota ei koskaan voinut uskoa kulkeutuvan juuri Sinkkosen huoneesta. Hiljaiset voihkaisut ja hitaat liikkeet ihoa vasten, kaikuivat hänen korvissaan. Oven takaa ilmestynyt näky paloi tämän verkkokalvoille pysyvästi. Siinä tuo lähes uhkarohkean itsevarma ja ylpeä vääpeli istui sängyllään, jalat leveästi haaralla, upottamassa kahta siroa sormeaan syvälle itsensä, silmät tuskin edes puoliksi auki. Miehen huulet olivat hieman raollaan ja poskenpäille oli levinnyt kirkas puna. Tämä näytti olevan aivan omissa maailmoissaan, sillä tuo ei huomannut kun Rokka varovasti avasi asunnon oven, sulkien sen perässään. Varovaisin askelin hän lähestyi toista, kuin petoeläin joka lähestyi vainoamaansa saalista.

”Vai että tämmötti herra vääpeli viettäpi vappaa aikansa” Tämä kuiskasi aivan toisen korvaan, kuuma hengitys saaden alueen välähtämään punaisena. Pelästyneenä, Sinkkonen kaatui hädässään selälleen patjalle, Rokka seuraten mukana tämän yläpuolelle. Mies oli jumissa sotamiehen alla, täydellisesti tämän armoilla. Ei hän toista pois hätistänyt, vaikka olisi niin hyvin voinut tehdä.

”Mittäpäs muut upseerit sannois jos tämmösest tiettäis?” Sinkkosen keho jännittyi, mutta tämän kalu vastasi tämän puolesta annettuun ideaan innostuneesti värähtäen. Sinisissä silmissä vilahti paniikki. Haukkoen henkeään, tuo yritti kai vastata jotain, mutta sanat sulivat kiihottuneiksi valituksiksi Rokan työntäessään polveaan toisen kalun päälle kiusoittelevasti. Oli vaikea sanoa johtuiko kasvava punoitus tämän kasvoillaan häpeästä vai halusta. Vai johtuihokan se hieman molemmista? Idea kuulosti lähes mahdolliselta. Varmaksi ei hän voinut tietää, ellei itse kokeillut. Rokka katseli ympäri huonetta. Ei asunto kovinkaan suuri ollut, näkyvissä oli vain kolme ovea, joista yksi oli etuovi. Aivan kuin juuri sopivasti toimintaa varten, yksi asunnon ovista vaikutti kulkeutuvan parvekkeelle. Sinkkosesta karkasi hävyttävän hyvä ääni kun tämä nostettiin rajulla liikkeellä toisen olalle kannettavaksi. Upseerilla kesti hetki ennen kun hän tajusi mitä oli tapahtumassa, alkaen rimpuilla tiukkaa otetta vastaa välittömästi. Lyhyet kynnet raapivat vanhemman miehen selkään ohuita punaisia viivoja.

”Ei onnistu, et kehtaa, rankaisen teitä….. ole kiltti, älä” Rokka päästi tämän alas kuullessaan toisen viimeisimmät sanat, kuulostaen turhan paljon epätoivoisilta armon pyynnöiltä. Ei hän toisaalta halunnut toista oikeasti satuttaa, ainakaan ilman kunnon syytä. Sinkkonen vetäytyi kauemmas parvekkeen ovelta, mutta ei näyttänyt suunnittelevansa lähtevänsä tilanteesta. Hän katsoi Rokan silmiin, omat halusta sumeessa. Kyllä mies edessään seisovaa sotilasta halusi, mistä kiikasti?  
”Ei ulkona… jatka, mutta sisällä” Sinkkosen katse painautui lattiaan. Aivan, ilmeisesti kyllä toinen häpeästä piti mutta ei oikeasti halunnut tulla nähdyksi. Heidän pitäisi puhua hieman rajoista ennen jatkamista, sen verran Rokkakin tajusi. Tosin ei vääpeli kovinkaan halukkaalta keskustelemaan näyttänyt.

”Selvähhä se, onkkos sitte jottai muuta mittä vääppeli ei hallu tehä?” Ilkeä virne oli noussut tämän kasvoille. Sinkkonen pudisti päätään katsoen minne tahansa muualle paitsi toiseen mieheen. Rokka otti pitkiä askeleita toista kohti, samalla kun tämä asettui takaisin makuulle tuttuun sänkyyn. Pitkät hoikat jalat asettuivat kauemmas toisistaan kun toinen asettui niiden väliin. Taisi upseeri luulla että pääsisi tilanteesta näin helposti pois. Rokka nappasi käsiinsä hajustamattoman käsivoiteen jota Sinkkonen oli käyttänyt itsensä avaamiseen. Tämä päästi kummastuneen äänen kun tunsi sisäänsä asettuvan toisen kalun siasta kaksi paksua sormea. Rokka mutisi matalalla äänellään että vain varmisti että työ oli tehty hyvin. Lähinnä vain toisen kiusoittelua koko ele oli. Missä upseerin sormet olivat sirot ja epävarmat, Rokan olivat paksut ja kokeneet. Tuli varmaan iän kanssa. Kauaa eivät ne tutkineet uutta ympäristöään, venyttänen toista auki niin paljon kuin suinkin pystyivät, löytäen lopulta tämän eturauhasen. Herkkää kohtaa hierovat sormet saivat Sinkkosen suusta huohotusten lomassa hiljaisia voihkaisuja. Rokan toinen käsi otti upseerin kalun löysään otteeseen, hieroen tätä tasaiseen tahtiin. Kauaa ei kokematon mies moista kohtelua kestäisi. Sinkkosen laukeamisen lähestyessä, tämän lantio liikkui liikkeiden tahdissa mukana. Niin lähellä. Rokka irrotti kätensä miehestä, vetäytyen hieman pois. Upseeri vinkui säälittävästi ja nosti päätään.

”Älähä ny vielä, alkkuuha me vast ollaa päästy.” Sinkkonen näytti siltä että olisi valmis lyömään miestä millä tahansa sekunnilla, mutta hillitsi kuitenkin itsensä huomattuaan Rokan levittämässä kalulleen käsivoidetta. Vääpeli sulki silmänsä, raottaen niitä vasta kun kuuli petikumppaninsa matalia naurahduksia. Tämä oli onnistunut asettamaan itsensä valmiiksi työntymään sisään Sinkkoseen, samalla kun tämän suu oli siirtynyt vasten pehmeää ihoa toisen kurkulla. Rokka näykki ensin varoittavasti paljastettua aluetta, kunnes viimein tämä upotti hampaansa miehen alakaulan ja olan väliin, samalla upoten syvälle toiseen yhdellä pitkällä liikkeellä. Vääpelistä karkuun pääsyt voihkaisu sai tämän kaulan värähtelemään alikersantin hampaita vasten. Tämä ei tainut olla ensimmäinen kerta kun häntä venytettiin tällä tavalla, tuo tottui yllättävän nopeasti uuteen elimeen sisällään. Rokka vetäytyi toisesta lähes kokonaan ulos ja asettui takaisin aivan juureen asti taas kerran. Palkinnoksi hyvästä työstään, Sinkkonen päästi lisää hävyttömiä ääniä huuliltaan. Rokka upotti hampaansa takaisin vääpelin kaulaan, vielä syvemmälle kuin ennen. Tuon oli pakko jättää rumia jälkiä. 

”jatka tuota… ole niin kiltti, tuo tuntuu niin hyvältä” Sinkkosen ääni koostui enemmän huohotuksesta kuin sanoista. Mies oli tainnut ymmärtää, että ei hän tulisi mitään saamaan toiselta ellei hän sitä nätisti pyytänyt. Kaikki mitä vääpeli sai sanottuaan, kuulosti aivan enkeleiden puheelta toisen korvissa. Rokka ei jahkaillut enempää vaan meni suoraan tositoimiin, tämän hampaat jauhaen uusia hampaan jälkiä vanhojen kaveriksi. Vaikka suurin osa tämän huomiosta kiinnittyi toisen kaulaan, ei hänen kalunsa tahti hidastunut pisaraakaan, lyöden jokaisella vedollaan syvälle miehen sisälle. Ehkä Rokka innostui hieman liikaa yhden näykkäisyn kanssa, tämän hampaat upoten syvälle herkkään ihoon. Kaula maistui suolaiselle ja rautaiselle. Alikersantti säpsähti uusista makuelämyksissä kielellään, ja nosti huulensa toisen kaulalta. Pienet punaiset pisarat ilmestyivät uusimpiin hampaiden jättämiin arpiin. Miesten katseet kohtasivat toisensa vain pieneksi hetkeksi, ennen kuin Sinkkonen käänsi omansa katsomaan jonnekkin lähi seinän suuntiin. Nyökkäsi hän kuitenkin ennen siirtymistään, ilmoittaen päänsä liikkeellä että kaikki oli hyvin. Rokka hymähti, hän haluaisi toisesta enemmän ääniä. Tämä hidasti tahtiaan kiduttavan hitaaksi, tarpeeksi pitääkseen vääpelin aivan rajoilla, mutta ei tarpeeksi jotta tämä saattoi laueta pyytämättä lupaa.

”Jos sie aiotpi käyttäyttyy niinku mikäki kenttähuora, nii kyl siun sit pittääpi kans pyytää nätisti jos halluupi jottai” Sinkkonen katsoi toista miestä kuin tämä olalle olisi kasvanut toinen pää. Idea kuulosti selvästi hyvältä, tämän vatsan lihakset kiristyivät hieman, mutta sanoja vain ei hän saanut suustaan. Jotain tämä yritti selittää, mutta ne jäivät muutaman sanojen pyynnöiksi. Selviä lauseita ei niistä saisi edes yrittämällä. Vaikerrukset olivat Rokalle kuitenkin tarpeeksi, itsekin jo lähellä huippuaan. Ei mies edes kunnolla ehtinyt tajuta aloittaneensa taas kunnollisen liikkeen, ennen kuin tämä jo laukesi, Sinkkonen perässään muutamia sekunteja myöhemmin. Alikersantti lähes romahti nuoremman miehen päälle, kaikki tämän voimat olivat kuihtuneet kuin tyhjään. Tämän käsivarret tärisivät hieman, pidellessään hänen painavaa ruhoaan aivan vääpelin yläpuolella. Siinä he makasivat, kasvot vastatusten, nenät hennosti toisiaan koskien, monta minuuttia. Sinkkosen silmät tuntuivat katsovan tyhjyyteen, poika näytti olevan aivan omissa maailmoissaan. 

Rokka nousi polvilleen. Syvä henkäys happea tuntui tunkkaiselta pölyisessä asunnossa. Kelloa ei ollut missään näkyvissä, oli hankala tietää kuinka pitkälle yöhön olivat miesten touhut kestäneet. Alikersantti taputti hellästi toista tämän olalleen noustessaan seisomaan, napaten mukaansa alusvaatteensa samalla kun suuntasi tutkimaan asuntoa. Oli täällä jossain pakko olla vettä ja pyyhe, tai edes nenäliinoja. Narisevan oven takana oli kuin olikin huone joka kaukaisesti muistutti kylpyhuonetta. Hän kokeili hanaa, vettä vielä tuli, tosin se oli jäätävän kylmää. Parempi kuin ei mitään, mies tuumi täyttäen nesteellä leilinsä. Rokka nappasi mukaansa jotain pyyhettä muistuttavaa huoneesta lähtiessään, suunnaten katseensa takaisin etuovelle josta oli koko asuntoon tullut. Rivakat askeleet kantoivat miehen nopeasti kohteensa luokse, lukiten ohuen puuoven hieman ruostuneella ketjulukolla. Enempää vieraita ei hän kaivannut. 

Silmäkulmastaan Rokka näki jotain pientä liikettä sängyn suunnilta. Tämän vatsaa käänsi, vaikkei hän ollut aivan varma miksi. Sinkkonen makasi sängyssä, peitto aivan korvissa, keho sisäänpäin kiertyneenä, olat varovaisesti täristen. Tämän suunnalta ei päässyt ääntäkään. Hiljaa paikalle hiipinyt paniikki sai alikersantin sydämen lyömään. Oliko hän tehnyt jotain väärin? Oliko hän vahingossa satuttanut toista? Miksei tämä ollut sanonut mitään? Kysymykset laukkasivat suunasta toiseen liian nopeasti että mies voisi niihin mielessään vastata. Vesileili ja kuiva pyyhe kädessään, Rokka asteli hitain askelin aivan sängyn laidalle, sinne päästyään hän asetti varovaisen käden toisen olkapäälle. Sinkkonen jäykistyi kosketuksen alla.

”Luulin että lähdit jo” tärisevällä äänellä kysytty kysymys sai alikersantin pään pyörimään. Miksi hän olisi jo lähtenyt? Rattaat vihdoin alkoivat käynnistyä Rokan päässä. Oliko Sinkkoselle normaalia että kumppanit lähtivät heti kun olivat saaneet haluamansa? Alikersantti puri hammasta. Ei hän väittänyt mikään hyvä mies olevansa, mutta luulisi että kaikilla peruskäytöstavat sentään olisivat. Ilmeisesti ei.

”Haluuks sie et mie lähen?” Kysymys karkasi miehen huulilta ennen kuin hän itse edes tajusi sanoneensa mitään. Rokan käsi oli siirtynyt toisen olalta toisen rintaa vasten, vetäen mukanaan paksua peittoa mukanaan. Vääpeli pudisti päätään minkä ehti. Ensimmäistä kertaa koko illan aikana, Sinkkonen kääntyi katsomaan miestä kunnolla, avoimesti. Silmät punottivat, mutta kyyneliä ei näkynyt. Toisen katse oli anova, lähes epätoivoinen, mutta samalla jotenkin surullinen. Rokka antoi vääpelille takaisin iloisen virneen, ja antoi miehen kääriintyä kätensä ympärille kuin ylikasvanut kissanpentu.

”Saaks mie tulla makkaa siun viekkuu, ku tääl ompi perkuleen kylymä” Hirveällä vauhdilla, Sinkkonen nyökkäsi ja asettui lähemmäs seinää, antaen toiselle tarpeeksi tilaa tulla makuulle. Hyvä ettei heittänyt itseään vahingossa seinästä läpi. Rokka hymähti tyytyväisenä asettuessaan makuulle, vetäen samassa nuoremman pojan syliinsä, halaten tätä kuin nallekarhua. Vääpeli säpsähti ensin arvaamattomasta liikkeestä, mutta vasten lämmintä rintakehää, tämä rauhoittui nopeammin kuin kehtaisi itse myöntää. Alikersantti nukahti ensin, ja ajan kanssa Sinkkonen nukahti myös, kuunnellen toisen rauhallisia sydämen lyöntejä. Hän ei ollut eläissään nukkunut paremmin.


End file.
